1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relief valve suitable for use in pressure vessels such as portable propane tanks. It is especially suited to tanks that are recyclable; that is, either recycled as scrap metal or returned for refilling.
The invention provides for the venting of the vessel and the disengagement of the relief valve subassembly so that the subassembly is loosely retained in its insert. This signals visually that the vessel is in vented condition and not dangerous to heat and melt down in metal recycling. The invention also involves such an assembly wherein the relief valve setting need not be distrurbed when the valve subassembly is disengaged to its venting condition or restored to operating condition in refilling.